This invention relates to improvements in or relating to toy vehicles.
Toy motor vehicles have been proposed which can be driven by an electrically powered motor, clockwork or the like and can perform a number of functions such as reversing, or turning on meeting an obstacle. Toy motor vehicles have also been proposed which can be caused to turn, reverse and so on by remote control, for example using a radio transmitter and receiver.